Where will this head?
by RachieBVB
Summary: this story is basically about Shay falling for Rafferty... but where will it head? read to find out (I'm really bad at summarizing, but this story is way better than what it sounds like)
1. Brains and Beauty

It was quiet in the apartment, Serveride and Otis were at Molly's hanging with the rest of 51 and Shay had the place to herself. She didn't really feel like she wanted company. She was sitting on the couch drinking a beer not really paying attention to what was on T.V, when she realized what she was thinking about.

"uuugghh... Shay! Why you got to start falling for Allison Rafferty!?" she moaned out loud, clearly annoyed at herself.

Since day one Rafferty had captured Shay's attention, She was tall (slightly shorter than Shay), she had brown hair styled in a 'Bob', and these chocolate brown eyes that had Shay weak at the knees. Rafferty was Dawson's replacement when she decided to take the fire-fighter's exam. This means she was Shay's new paramedic partner.

"Brains and beauty exactly my type..." shay grumbled and took another sip of her beer

Too bad Rafferty had made it clear she wasn't too happy to be paired up with another gay partner, after her last partner made graphic phone-calls to her girlfriend which obviously annoyed her.

"They say never fall for a straight girl... and now look what I'm doing...falling for a HOMOPHOBIC straight girl... uuugghh GREAT!"


	2. Getting along?

A few weeks pasted by and Shay was beginning to enjoy Rafferty's company more and more, not only because she had a crush on her but because she thought they were getting along better, after Rafferty had said

"...Bottom line...I respect your lifestyle choice, I just don't want it shoved in my face"

Then helped her out by telling that lawyer who was looking for her that she had gone home, totally saving Shay's ass. Shay started feeling confident and had started joking around trying to make light of the situation. That day when she and Rafferty were cleaning up the ambo Shay started trying to get a rise out-of Rafferty.

"You happen to see Ellen yesterday?"

"Dang, I missed it "Rafferty replied

"Ah, it was a great episode; they had the cast of glee on..." Shay teased

"Wow, you must of crapped a rainbow"

Shay got up and getting a little bit too close to Allison's face said "yea, it uh, made me at least 5% gayer"

Shay walked away feeling accomplished as she felt Rafferty's annoyed facial expression following her as she left.

* * *

Rafferty's POV:

She got home and put her bag down. Then proceeded to throw herself down on the couch. The silence of the apartment around her seemed non-existent as her thoughts made everything seem loud. Allison could not wrap her head around her new partner, who was this girl, so confident and free spirited that she did exactly what she had asked her not to. 'Leslie Shay' her name replaying in Allison's mind over and over. "What am I going to do now?" she heard herself speak the words and quickly discarded them.

* * *

The next day Rafferty was putting her stuff into her locker when she heard the sound of footsteps and Shay's head followed by the rest of her body came into view , she was carrying a water bottle and was bopping to the music she was listening to through her iPod as soon as Shay saw Rafferty she burst into song " And I can't help falling in love with you!" using her water bottle as a mic and pointing with her free hand to Rafferty. Shay started to laugh as she put her things into her locker and took her ear-phones out "Morning" Shay sang starting to laugh again and face Rafferty. Shay couldn't quiet read Allison's expression the best she could explain it was somewhere between amused and annoyed. Allison saw Shay looking at her with a questioning look before she finally said "morning" closed her locker and walked out. Shay just shrugged it off and followed.

"Dawson!" Shay yelled and ran passed Rafferty and basically jumped into her best friends arm "Hey!" Dawson replied hugging Shay back, Shay saw Rafferty from the corner of her eye as she got herself coffee and sat down not even trying to say 'hi' to Dawson 'oh well' Shay thought and carried on talking with her best friend and catching up "Are you coming to Molly's Tonight?" Shay asked Dawson who instantly replied "Of course DUH!"

Shay noticed Allison didn't say a word to anybody and made a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone.

'Ambulance 61' buzzed over the intercom, Shay and Rafferty grabbed their jackets and started off towards the ambo "Bye!" Shay yelled at Dawson on her way out.

* * *

**_Hey so i no these chapters are a bit short but I'm still trying to create a good story line so please stick with me :)_**


	3. So what's up?

The ambulance was quiet and Shay could feel the tension in the air. They were on their way back to the fire house after their call, Rafferty had not spoken a word to her unless needed, and this was getting to Shay.

"So what's up?" Shay asked trying to break the tension that was suffocating.

Rafferty looked at Shay who was multi-tasking (Driving and glancing at her) and processed her question

"Oh...nothing...why?"

"You've just been really quiet today, I mean you didn't even reply to the guys this morning... I... was just wondering if you were ok?"

"Fine" Rafferty said looking out the window trying to end the conversation.

Shay noticed and decided to give the girl some space.

"It's – just..." Rafferty started feeling those blue eyes on her instantly "I just don't feel like I fit in at 51..." it felt like a life-time of silence and she was getting nervous

"WHAT!?" Shay screamed followed by a giggle that Rafferty couldn't help but smile at

"What on Earth are you talking about? Everybody at 51 really likes you! Herman actually asked me to invite you to Molly's tonight?..."

Rafferty laughed and then there was just silence, Shay was beginning to think she hadn't heard her last sentence when Rafferty said something that she was totally not expecting...

" Why didn't YOU just ask me yourself?" Rafferty said flirtatiously

"Wha-" Shay blurted and quickly stopped herself and looked at Rafferty who was just sitting there staring at her with a cheeky grin and her face, then proceeded to burst out laughing at Shay's obviously confused face.

Shay laughed with her, although she was completely confused about what just happened, she decided not to ask Rafferty if that was a yes or no in case she embarrassed herself completely.

They finally arrived back at the fire house both still laughing and Shay till totally confused

-Oh well... at least she had gotten Rafferty to speak-

* * *

Shay walked into Molly's and made her way over to sit with Dawson, Casey, Severide and Otis. She greeted her fellow co-workers and then started getting into a huge debate with Serveride, when Herman interrupted her handing her her usual beer

" Hey, um... Do you know if Rafferty is coming tonight? You did invite her didn't you?" Herman asked Shay who almost choked on her beer at the sound of Rafferty's name

" um, yea of course I invited her, but..." shay trailed off replaying the conversation they had in the ambo

"SHAY?!" Herman said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Shay spat back at him

" Well, do you know if she's coming or not?" Herman said looking suspiciously at Shay

Shay could feel her cheeks getting warm and she quickly answered truthfully

" I have No idea..."

* * *

Shay looked at her watch '10:23' then proceeded to look around the bar, still no sign of Rafferty.

'I guess she's not coming after all' Shay said to herself then followed it with a big sigh, took another sip of her beer and carried on her conversation with her best friend.

* * *

Rafferty was standing outside of Molly's debating whether she should go in or not

'Oh for heaven sake!' Rafferty screamed at herself

She entered Molly's and to her surprise the place was not as busy as she thought. She found Shay then and saw her sitting with her friends laughing and instantly regretted going. She was just about to turn around when Shay looked up, instantly a huge smiled came onto her face as she got up and started walking over to Rafferty.

"I thought you weren't gonna come?" Shay said in a hurt but relieved tone

Rafferty just smiled at Shay, and couldn't help but notice how the girl in front of her looked gorgeous...

'NO, NO , NO!' Rafferty screamed in her head

"So what you want to drink?"

Shay's question threw her as she was still arguing with herself

"What?"Rafferty responded eventually

"I don't think there is a drink called 'what'" Shay giggled "just kidding, but seriously what you drinking?"

"Oh, um ... "Rafferty thought a while "Beer!" she said with a nod of her head which made Shay laugh.

Shay escorted Rafferty to the bar and Rafferty couldn't help but be mesmerized by her...

'-What the HELL is going on?!- 'Rafferty shook her head before taking the beer from Shay who thankfully didn't notice.

* * *

**_\- Hope you enjoyed this chapter i'll try post the next one soon, maybe in the next day or so...-_**


	4. Back to reality

It had been one week since Rafferty got suspended and Shay was beginning to really miss her. The way her hair fell onto her face, so gracefully just before she shyly tucked it back behind her ear, how she always looked so effortlessly beautiful, that cute mole that just seemed so perfectly placed above her left eyebrow, then those eyes, how could they be so hazel and the way she smiled at Shay's jokes.

Shay was far away, daydreaming about her recent ex-partner and let out a big sigh

"Wonder what she's thinking about?" Severide teased and turned to Otis who also noticed Shay's obvious departure from planet Earth. Otis laughed at Serveride's comment which snapped Shay straight back to reality to see the two of them staring at her strangely.

Shay didn't say anything, she knew she would win the argument with Otis but Severide could read her like a book. Instead of trying to change the subject, Shay was about to leave making up some lame excuse when the intercom saved her "Ambulance 61" Shay's relief was not left un-noticed as she and Dawson ran out the room

* * *

Rafferty who was sitting on the couch looking aimlessly at the T.V just wanted to scream. How could she be so stupid? 'I need some time' the words she spoke to Shay the day of her suspension played through her head. Rafferty face-palmed herself before speaking out-loud "how is sitting alone in my apartment supposed to help me?!" The memory of her Fiancé popped into her head. She cried and put her head in her lap. Rafferty sat there for a while before getting up and going to take a shower.

* * *

Shay couldn't help but notice that she nor Rafferty had even contacted each other since the suspension, but Shay knew better than to even try. Rafferty said that she needed time, and Shay fully understood. Shay was sitting on her couch deep in thought.

"She'll call when she's ready" Severide said causing Shay's head to whip up and look at him, she didn't say a word as Kelly ran upstairs.

'yea... she'll call when she's ready' Shay told herself confidently trying not to think she may never see the beautiful brunette again...

* * *

**_-That night-_**

"Hey, you coming to Molly's tonight?" Severide asked as he put on his leather jacket. Shay just sat there obviously debating whether or not to go.

"You know what, I will!" Shay exclaimed "Just give me a minute" Shay dashed up the stairs.

"More like an hour!" Kelly teased and got a sarcastic "Ha Ha" from Shay in response.

Shay was staring into her closet deciding on what to wear and thinking it would be good to go out and have some fun. She hadn't been out in a while. "It's a good thing I showered earlier" she laughed and started pulling on her best skinny jeans. *BEEP* her phone buzzed. Shay dived onto her bed fishing her phone out the back pocket of the pants she was just wearing, and to her surprise it was a text from Rafferty. Shay smiled and quickly read the text.

R:'Hey you COMING OUT tonight?'

Shay could practically hear Allison's laugh

S:'Only if you do'

R:'You wish'

S:'Are you going to Molly's tonight? I'm just about to leave'

Shay changed subject quickly, answering Rafferty's last text, she would have totally admitted she had a crush on her. Shay was just finishing up her make-up when her phone beeped again.

R:' I'm already here, was getting bored alone and thought it would be good to COME OUT'

S:'Your such a tease!'

S:'See you soon :)'

* * *

Rafferty smiled at her phone as she read Shay's last reply and walked into Molly's. Greeted by all the people from 51 who were there, she felt happy. She grabbed a beer from the bar and found an empty booth as she didn't feel comfortable joining in on a conversation, to be honest she still didn't know them very well. She was playing with her beer bottle and watching her hands as they moved around. She saw the door open from the corner of her eye and looked up. Shay had spotted her instantly and flashed a huge friendly smile, Rafferty smiled back before looking down again. Shay looked so casual yet so stunning and Rafferty felt a shy smile creep onto her lips.

"Hey" Shay said as she plopped herself down opposite Rafferty. Rafferty looked up shocked, Shay hadn't been there long enough to say hi to everyone and yet there she was sitting right in front of Allison with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Rafferty replied so happily she surprised herself. Shay just chuckled.

"So how've you been?"

"Alright, just a little bored" Rafferty admitted "And you?"

"Ah, you know, busy, we got 8 calls today" Shay sighed afterwards.

They sat there a while until Shay noticed she didn't have a drink

"Hey, um, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want another beer?" she asked pointing to Rafferty's nearly empty bottle. "Um... Yes please"

* * *

It was a while since Shay had left and Rafferty started getting worried. She searched the room to find Shay talking to one of the guys, the look on her face, totally readable. She was annoyed and looked very impatient but kept the conversation going trying not to be rude. Rafferty watched as Shay got more and more annoyed, desperately wanting to leave. Shay looked over to Rafferty's table to see the girl looking at her. Rafferty raised an eyebrow then mouthed sarcastically "Where's my beer?" adding a tap at her watch for effect. Shay couldn't help but smile "Hey, Mills sorry but Rafferty's waiting for her beer" Shay said lifting one of the beers in her hand up slightly. "Yea, sure no problem"

Rafferty watched as Shay interrupted the guy, who at the time she had totally forgotten the name of, so politely and smiled as she walked away.

"Sorry" Shay apologized placing the drink in front of Rafferty as she sat down.

"It's cool" Rafferty admitted truthfully.

"Miss me?" Shay teased with a cocky grin, which threw Allison as she nearly choked on her beer.

All Allison could do was laugh.

* * *

**_-Please tell me What you think, i'd really appreciate it :) -_**


	5. When was I in you car?

Shay stumbled into her apartment, it was dark and she almost tripped on Kelly's bag. "Ugghh.. Seriously?" her head was throbbing and she felt like she could collapse from exhaustion. A lamp flicked on with Kelly sitting next to it, (like from one of those movies when the kid tries to sneak in but gets caught) which gave Shay the fright of her life.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She gasped; hand on chest to stop her heart from beating out of her body. Which she knew was totally not possible but did it anyway.

"How was your date?" Kelly inquired teasingly wriggling his eyebrows

"It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out" Shay defended still a little out of breath

"Looked like a date to me" Kelly added, getting up and walking upstairs leaving Shay alone, tired and confused

"Whatever makes you sleep at night!" she yelled as she heard a door close.

She made her way upstairs and threw herself down on her bed.

* * *

"Ughh" Shay mumbled as sunlight seeped into her room, the taste in her mouth completely revolting. She got up and closed her curtains, then made her way to her bathroom and took a big gulp of mouth wash, spat it out and fell back onto her bed. The next thing she knew Kelly was knocking at her door continuously. "What!?" Shay screamed after covering her head with her pillow didn't help.

" Rafferty's here! She's downstairs" Kelly scream whispered through the door.

Shay sat up in bed immediately, jumped up and ran to the door. "What do you mean she's downstairs?!" Shay hissed at Severide after giving him a fright by whipping open the door " I don't know, She said you forgot something last night" he finished by wiggling his eyebrows but ended up getting a hard punch on the arm from Shay. Shay shut the door and then quickly put on some clothes, brushed her hair, and her teeth and made her way downstairs trying to look as cool as possible. When she got downstairs she found Rafferty sitting with her legs underneath her on the couch sipping a cup of coffee Severide must of gotten her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Rafferty responded after she swallowed a sip of her coffee

"What are you doing here?" Shay asked curiously as she plopped down next to Rafferty.

"You forgot your phone in my car last night, I just thought I should return it"

"Wait, What?" Shay blinked hard, shook her head and tried to remember what had happen the night before but all she remembered was sitting with Rafferty at a booth and then nothing, she was completely blank.

"You forgot your phon-"

Shay cut her off holding her hand up in the air

"When was I in your car?"

"Last night, you were drunk and so I drove you home... "

"Oh... That would explain why I look and feel like CRAP and you look absolutely fine..." Shay sighed

"Well I wasn't the one having Tequila shots" Rafferty laughed " Considering how much you had to drink last night, you don't look too bad..." the nervousness in her voice was noticeable even to the hung over Shay, who just sat there smiling.

"Well, thanks for driving me home" she placed a hand on Rafferty's thigh "Hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you consider trying to unbutton your shirt embarrassing..." Rafferty responded, the whole time looking at the hand on her thigh and smiling.

"WHAT!? Seriously?"

"haha, No I'm kidding you didn't do anything except get so drunk that you started singing along with YMCA, but other than that nope, nothing" she giggled as Shay's eyes were nearly as big as golf balls.

"Oh, well good. I thought I may have done something that..." She trailed off

"That what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not important" Shay shrugged "So what you doing today?"

"Nothing really, haven't got any plans"

"Well you can hang around here if you want" Shay got up and started heading to the kitchen "Sunday's our movie day, we just watch movies and talk, that's if you want... you don't have to" she returned with a cup a steaming coffee.

"Yea, sure that's sounds like fun, I haven't watched a movie in months"

"Seriously? What have you been doing this last week?"

"Nothing, mostly just sitting in silence or house work" Rafferty pulled her knee up to her chin and rested her head looking at Shay.

"Well Once Kelly gets back from his run or whatever or wherever he went, you can pick the first movie" Shay smiled and nudged Rafferty

Rafferty couldn't help but feel the happiest she had felt in a long time and that was all because of one 'Leslie Shay'

* * *

**_-Hey, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm busy studying so I wont be posting another Chapter in the next few weeks as I will be writing exams then I'm going on some school trip. But I PROMISE I'll post as many chapters as I can once I get back and I'll be on Holiday so will be having a lot of free time to write more. Would love to know what you think:) Thanks for reading-_**


	6. Feelings

_**Hey, I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. I forgot I had a big project due for school so I couldn't write. hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Rafferty got home around 5pm after spending the day cuddled up under a blanket on Shay's couch watching Movies with her and Severide, talking as if they had all known each other for years. She walked in and plopped herself down on her couch, instantly missing the comfort and warmth of Shay's couch. She closed her eyes replaying her day in her head, she had only gone over to Shay's house to return her phone and ended up spending the whole day there. She remembered Shay laying her head on the back of the couch right above her shoulder. How they were sitting so close together when they really didn't need to. The blanket that she and Shay playfully fought over. Rafferty was happy, today was a good day and she just couldn't wait to see Shay again.

* * *

Shay was lying on the couch, eyes closed as she was exhausted from the night before, and she didn't get to sleep in as Rafferty showed up at 8am. She didn't mind, she liked spending time with her. Shay sat close to Rafferty but she didn't get any hint of her being uncomfortable which was a good thing. Shay knew Severide was dying to say something about it when she caught him staring and the two of them but gave him a 'please don't, or I will kill you' look.

She knew that whenever she was with Allison she felt at peace and that her heart felt whole. But at the same time it felt empty, the feelings she had for Allison , where ones that she needed her to return. Shay knew if she stayed there Severide would want to talk and she just couldn't handle that at the moment. She got up, grabbed her coat and headed outside. The cold winter air helped her think, how was she going to find out if Rafferty had any feelings for her?

* * *

Rafferty was tired of being all alone in her apartment, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her, As if all her feelings were suffocating her, And she just needed to get out. She walked out her house and just started walking, with no destination.

When She snapped out of her day dream she realized where she was, even though she had no memory of getting there. The placed Shay mentioned she loved. A little pond in their city park. She found a bench, put her hands in her pockets and sat down. It really was beautiful, the way the water traveled down little streams into the pond making a gentle, peaceful sound. The birdsong being sung very quietly above her and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Allison took in a big breath and sighed.

* * *

_**I'm sorry this is quiet short I just wanted to get something out there for you guys to show you I am still writing this fanfic. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	7. Don't you DARE Kelly Severide!

_**Hey sorry it's been so long since the last chapter hope you enjoy:)**_

* * *

Shay walked not minding the cold winter's air that surrounded her, all that was on her mind was Allison and looking into her beautiful brown eyes that let off so much warmth and playfulness. Shay kicked the leaves that were laying around the floor in the park and smiled as the wind picked them up and made them dance, as she got closer to the bench she regarded as her own she saw someone sitting there.

"Oh Damn! I just wanted to be alone now I have to share MY bench with some stranger" she thought but quickly discarded her comment when she recognized the back of the woman's head.

It was Rafferty and Shay felt as if her prayers had been answered right then and there, but was quickly overwhelmed with fear as to what to do and all these thoughts running through her head "Should I go over there? Maybe I should just leave her alone I mean she probably just wants to be alone right? What do I even say? 'Hi' no that would just sound stupid, ugghhh!"

Shays internal war carried on while she walked closer to the bench and Rafferty. Just as she talked herself out of going to join her and decided to walk away *CRUNCH* she stepped on a broken branch startling Rafferty making her turn around.

"Shay!" she said in a warm, startled but delighted tone "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Raff, I could ask you the same thing" she said with a teased raised eyebrow

"I have no idea actually, I was out walking and the next thing I remember is that I ended up here" Allison shrugged truthfully

"It's nice here isn't it?"

"It is, it's beautiful and really peaceful just like you said" Rafferty said with a smile.

"Yeah, I like to come out here when I need to think or clear my mind"

"So what do you need to think about?" Rafferty teased sarcastically.

"Oh um... Just that...I need to stop getting so drunk, My head feels like it's going to explode"

"Completely not possible from drinking but anyway..."

Shay returned a sarcastic "Ha Ha" and received a beautifully warm smile from the woman she was beginning to fall for. Shay sat down next to her and they continued talking till it got dark...

* * *

Shay got home a little after 8pm took a shower and then got into bed for a much needed sleep.

The next morning her alarm clock went off at 6am and Shay knew that she was going to need to sleep at work between calls if she could. She got out of bed, jumped in the shower, brushed her teeth then her hair and put on her uniform, went downstairs to join Severide for their morning 'chit-chat' and got herself a cup of coffee.

"So where did you sneak off to yesterday?"

"I didn't sneak off anywhere" Shay defended "I just went to my spot to think"

Shay didn't mention she ran into Rafferty as she didn't want to have that talk with Severide this early in the morning, considering her defense skills were never really that great when she was tired.

Severide didn't think much to it and started talking about what Otis is going to say when he finds out Rafferty spent the whole day with them.

"Don't you DARE Kelly Severide!"

* * *

_**-Hope you enjoyed this Chapter I will try get the next one out soon as I took so long with **_**this one-**


	8. I'm back

**-Hi guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long my computer broke and I still don't have a new one, also schools been really hectic lately and to be honest after Shays death I lost inspiration but after reading some of your nice words about this fic I decided to carry on . Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

Kelly continued on about Rafferty and how he was going to tell everyone at 51 that Shay spent the whole day with her.

Shay got up from the kitchen bench to playfully hit Severide for his childish behavior, but before she could, he got up and ran into the living room and stood on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on Shay! Ok I'll make a deal, if you can catch me before I get upstairs then I promise I won't tell anybody that your 'in love with Allison Rafferty' " he teased

"you better start running Kelly! and I'm NOT INLOVE with her!"

Shay chased Kelly around the sofa three times before deciding to jump over it, catching Kelly off guard, he ducked just in time and dashed down the hallway.

"KELLY SEVERIDE ! "

shay ran after him as fast as she could ,even though she knew she would have him trapped. This was fun! She hasn't had this much fun with her best friend for a while, she missed it ,so she caught him with a bear hug.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Kelly and Shay walked into fire house 51 laughing and playfully pushing each other around. As they walked into the room Shay describes as the 'hang room' she was greeted by everyone she smiled back and then told Severide that she was going to go have a nap.

Shay was comfortable, all her muscles were relaxing and her mind was completely free for the first time in a while. She fell asleep almost instantly..

* * *

Rafferty walked into fire house 51 and made her way to the changing rooms, got dressed into her paramedic uniform and made her way nervously into the room where all of 51 were gathered, talking and joking with each other. Allison immediately recognized that a certain woman was not there and instantly felt her heart drop

"hey Rafferty? What are you doing back so early? " Herman exclaimed turning everyone's attention to the brunette

" The chief called me back early, apparently my suspension has been dropped"

"That's great! We have all missed you being around, how've you been?" Otis said genuinely

" I've been alright I guess, a little bored" She stated

"I've missed you guys too..." The words fell out of Raffertys mouth before she even knew what she was saying

" well we are all glad you are back its not been the same without you" Severide innocently teased knowing that no one would question or understand the underlying meaning of his statement.

Rafferty took a seat and searched the room again just to be sure the blonde wasnt there.

"She's taking a nap" Severide quietly hinted to Allison as he knew her reason for her subtle search. Allison felt her heart beat increase at Kelly's words, to be honest she was terrified. How did he know who she was looking for?

"Thanks... Umm I'm just going to let her know I'm back" Rafferty said whilst getting up to go find Shay. She could fell Kellys eyes on her the whole time she was in his view and knew he must know something's up. Rafferty began to panic and fled the room as fast as she could to get the feeling of Kelly Severides stare off her back. As she left Severide chuckled silently into his coffee cup.

* * *

Rafferty made her way over to Shays unmoving body. She looked so peaceful and Rafferty just couldn't help but admire every inch of her beautiful face. She regretted what she was about to do.

"Shay?" Raffertys voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Shay" she tried again getting the sleeping woman's attention.

Shay knew instantly who was calling her name but she didn't move at the sound of Raffertys voice.

"what is with you and always disturbing my slumber..." Shay moaned teasingly making Raffertys jump as she thought she was still asleep.

" sorry, I'll come back later" she turned to leave

" no it's fine I was only messing with you, come back" Shay said still not having opened her eyes and patted the side of the bed. Within a few seconds she felt the bed dip slightly from the brunette and smiled.

"hey what are you doing here? I mean at 51?" Shay asked sleepily

"My suspension got cut short, so I'm back" Rafferty said softly, smiling at the girl beside her.

shays eyes flew open then

" you're back?!" Shay exclaimed far to happily and then felt her cheeks getting hot.

"I'm back" Rafferty said looking straight into the other girls eyes with so much affection, and smiled

* * *

-**Thanks for reading, sorry again for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter It was my favorite to write so far-**


End file.
